A memory device such as random access memory (RAM) is a semiconductor device for storing digital information. Data, as digital information, can be written to and read from a RAM. RAMs are fabricated using integrated circuit technology. For example, a DRAM is made of many storage nodes or memory cells and each memory cell has a memory cell transistor and a capacitor. The capacitor is an important element of the memory cell because it stores the digital information. Trench capacitors and stack capacitors are the two major types of DRAM cell capacitors.
DRAMs are volatile and thus require power to maintain the data from being lost. Non-volatile alternatives include resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, each being a cross point type memory array of a planar matrix of spaced memory cells sandwiched between two meshes of conductors running in orthogonal directions above and below the cells. The row conductors running in one direction are referred to as the word lines, and the column conductors extending in a second direction usually perpendicular to the first direction are referred to as the bit lines. The memory cells are usually arranged in a square or rectangular array so that each memory cell unit is connected with one word line and an intersecting bit line.
In the RRAM array, the resistance of each memory cell has more than one state, and the data in the memory cell is a function of the resistive state of the cell. The resistive memory cells may include one or more magnetic layers, a fuse or anti-fuse, or any element that stores or generates information by affecting the magnitude of the nominal resistance of the element. Other types of resistive elements used in a resistive RAM array include poly-silicon resistors as part of a read-only memory, and floating gate transistors as part of optical memory, imaging devices or floating gate memory devices.
One type of resistive random access memory is a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), in which each memory cell is formed of a plurality of magnetic layers separated by insulating layers. One magnetic layer is called a pinned layer, in which the magnetic orientation is fixed so as not to rotate in the presence of an applied magnetic field in the range of interest. Another magnetic layer is referred to as a sense layer, in which the magnetic orientation is variable between a state aligned with the state of the pinned layer and a state in misalignment with the state of the pinned layer. An insulating tunnel barrier layer sandwiches between the magnetic pinned layer and the magnetic sense layer. This insulating tunnel barrier layer allows quantum mechanical tunneling to occur between the sense layer and the pinned layer. The tunneling is electron spin dependent, causing the resistance of the memory cell, a function of the relative orientations of the magnetizations of the sense layer and the pinned layer. The variations in the junction resistance for the two states of the sense layer determine the data stored in the memory cell. U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,686, granted to Brug et al. on Jan. 2, 2001 discloses such a magnetic memory cell memory. U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,079 discloses a method for designing a resistive random access memory array in which elements are selected with values of resistances that are correlated to maintain a signal-to-noise ratio of 20 decibels or more for the array. A plurality of memory cells are selected and spaced from each other in a matrix of rows and columns, each memory cell being selected to have a junction resistance value of between 0.25 megaohms and 3.60 megaohms. A plurality of conductive row lines are selected and connected between a number N of memory cells in each row, each row and column line being selected to have a row or column unit line resistance value below 0.38 ohms, so that the values of junction resistance are correlated with the values of the row and column unit line resistance to provide a signal-to-noise ratio of 20 decibels or more for the memory array. The values of the row and column unit line resistance are selected so that the total row line resistance for each row is approximately equal to the total column line resistance for each column. The ratio of the junction resistance to the unit line resistance is approximately five million to one, in order to maintain a signal-to-noise ratio of at least 20 decibels in the resistive memory array. For an equal number N of row and column elements, the total row or column line resistance must be greater than approximately five million to N. If N is equal to approximately 1000, the ratio of junction resistance to total row or column line resistance must be approximately 5,000 or greater.